


A loro andava bene così

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Molestation, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Stranger to Friends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il terzo giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 3. Fake datingDal testo:" Iruka era stato a molte feste nella sua vita, ma mai gli era successo di ritrovarsi in una situazione di questo tipo, certo c'è una prima volta per tutto, ma sperava proprio di potersela risparmiare questa. "
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	A loro andava bene così

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [They were fine with it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979918) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Iruka era stato a molte feste nella sua vita, ma mai gli era successo di ritrovarsi in una situazione di questo tipo, certo c'è una prima volta per tutto, ma sperava proprio di potersela risparmiare questa. Proprio non si capacitava di come e perchè si fosse ritrovato in quella situazione, era ben conscio di essere un bel ragazzo, ma c'era modo e modo di provarci con qualcuno, questa nozione di sicuro mancava al ragazzo che lo aveva appena approcciato. La differenza tra provarci con qualcuno normalmente ed essere ad un passo dal mettere le mani nelle mutande di qualcuno non era proprio minima. 

Il ragazzo si faceva sempre più insistente e Iruka non sapeva bene come fare a liberarsi di lui, anche perchè più distanza provava a mettere tra lui e l'altro ragazzo, più quello si faceva avanti impedendogli la fuga. Era palesemente a disagio e per un momento si domandò come l'altro potesse non accorgersi di una cosa tanto ovvia, poi si rese conto che era proprio questo a divertirlo. Si sentì ancora più disgustato da quell'individuo, non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe riusscito ada andare avanti, prima di tirargli in pugno sul naso e andarsene il più in fretta possibile, alla ricerca dei suoi amici.

Stava chiaramente per perdere definitivamente la pazienza, quando sentì il peso di un braccio sulle sue spalle, seguito da una voce che gli era già capitato di sentire un paio di volte "Hey Iruka, chi è il tuo amico? Non mi sembra di conoscerlo!" la sua voce fintamente gentile, nascondeva una freddezza raggelante. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere il nuovo arrivato, ma l'altro guardava fisso il ragazzo davanti a lui, con uno sguardo intimidatorio. Non appena si accorse che Iruka lo stava guardando, chinò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Gli occhi un attimo prima taglienti, si addolcirono ad indicare il sorriso nascosto dalla mascherina che portava sulla parte inferiore del volto. "Non ti ho fatto attendere molto, vero?"

Non era in previsione per quella serata un'uscita con lui, ma giunto a quel punto era così esasperato, che non avrebbe sprecato per nulla al mondo quell'occasione di liberarsi da quell'individuo raccapricciante. "No tranquillo, non sono qui da molto! Stavo proprio venendo a cercarti!" La sua voce era tesa, ma sperava che potesse passare in secondo piano. L'altro ragazzo che fino a poco prima, non aveva fatto altro che stargli addosso, intimidito dallo sguardo del nuovo arrivato si era dileguato il prima possibile. 

Iruka finalmente tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Non era passato molto tempo, però si era sentito così a disagio che adesso si sentiva mancare le energie. Non appena fu sicuro che quel ragazzo se ne fosse andato, spostò lo sguardo, verso il ragazzo che gli teneva ancora il braccio attorno alle spalle.  
"Grazie Kakashi, ero a tanto così dal prendere decisioni drastiche!"  
Kakashi Hatake. Aveva qualche anno in più di lui, si erano già incontrati grazie ad amici comuni dell'università, ma non avevano mai interagito più di tanto, oltre al saluto minimo.

Notando di avere ancora il proprio braccio sulle spalle dell'altro, Kakashi lo ritrasse rapidamente scusandosi più volte. "Mi sembravi in difficoltà e ho pensato di aiutarti, spero che la cosa non ti abbia fatto sentire a disagio." Continuava a chiedere scusa, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi, quasi in attesa di un rimprovero. Ma Iruka, non sentiva in alcun modo di volerlo rimproverare, anzi in quel momento gli era molto grato, per avergli prestato aiuto quando nessuno in quel luogo era stato disposto a farlo. "No! No! Grazie mille! Avevo decisamente bisogno di aiuto, non ce la facevo più..." gli tornò il sorriso mentre pronunciava queste parole e Kakashi sembrò rilassarsi. 

Passarono il resto della serata insieme, parlando del più e del meno, conoscendosi meglio. Prima di allora non avevano mai avuto l'occasione di farlo. Si sorpresero entrambi di quanto fosse piacevole stare in compagnia l'un dell'altro. Si trovavano a loro agio.   
Nonostante la serata non fosse iniziata nel migliore dei modi, questo inaspettato risvolto aveva migliorato la serata di entrambi.

Cominciarono a vedersi più spesso, durante le pause tra una lezione e l'altra in università, si incontravano nel bar dell'edificio, se avevano il pranzo libero gli capitava di vedersi per pranzare insieme. Parlavano delle lezioni, del tirocinio, dei colleghi, dei professori, delle loro passioni... Tutto ciò che gli venisse in mente! Poi dal solo vedersi in università, erano passati al vedersi anche fuori.

Avevano preso l'abitudine quando erano fuori e uno dei due veniva importunato da un ragazzo o da una ragazza, di fingere di essere fidanzati. La cosa non era passata inosservata ai loro amici, che avevano cominciato a prenderli in giro e a lanciargli sempre più frecciatine. Kakashi e Iruka ci ridevano su e la sera continuava, senza affrontare l'argomento. 

In fin dei conti, si ripetevano, a loro andava bene così.  
Stavano bene insieme!


End file.
